


What Is This Feeling?

by nauticalneptune



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalneptune/pseuds/nauticalneptune
Summary: Jaehee struggles for her feelings for Min-ji (MC).





	

After the girls' café had proven to be a success, Jumin decided to throw them a small party. “Small” was a relative term, however; it was a bit too big for Jaehee's liking. She was not surprised, though, and appreciated the gesture all the time. She stayed a bit off to the side throughout the party, though, out of everyone's way, and spoke only when spoken to, for the most part.  
“This was not necessary, Mr. Han, but thank you.”  
“Yes, it was, and you do not have to call me Mr. Han anymore.”  
“I will think on that. For now, I will stick with 'Mr. Han', if you don't mind.”  
“Suit yourself, Jaehee.” Jumin's eyes grazed over to Min-ji, who Elizabeth the Third was rubbing against her legs. “She seems to be taking a liking to you.”  
“She is a beautiful cat,” Min-ji smiled, reaching down to pet the feline. Before she knew it, Elizabeth the Third had jumped into her lap.  
Jaehee cringed slightly. C-hair.  
Jumin smiled and sat beside Min-ji, stroking Elizabeth's fur. “I have never seen Elizabeth the Third sit in any other lap but my own. You must be something special, Min-ji. Elizabeth the Third has specific tastes.”  
Min-ji laughed. “Yeah?”  
“Yes. I wonder . . .” the man trailed off.  
“You wonder what?”  
“If Elizabeth the Third looks so beautiful in your lap, I wonder how she would look in both of our laps.”  
“What?” Min-ji snorted. “What are you talking about, Trust Fund Kid?” she teased.  
Jumin kept a straight face still. “If you were to sit in my lap, while holding Elizabeth the Third. . .”  
“Hm? Don't say things like that!” Min-ji blushed, trying to laugh off the awkwardness.  
Jaehee could feel her blood boiling. What was he saying?  
“If you just sat innocently in my lap like so, it would be the most beautiful combination in the world. . .”  
“MR. HAN!” Jaehee blurted out.  
“What? Think of how content Elizabeth the Third would be! Her comfort is of utmost importance to me.”  
Jaehee closed her eyes. This man was unbelievable. Whether his intentions were innocent or not, this was completely inappropriate, and she couldn't stand to see him saying such things to Min-ji! “That was completely inappropriate, even so.”  
“What is inappropriate? I was only teasing. Though, if Min-ji was to get into my lap, I would not complain, either.” A slight smirk appeared on his face.  
That tore it. He no longer had innocent intentions at all, and she could feel her face getting hot. “I am appalled at your behavior right now . . .” She was trying so hard to keep calm.  
“You are not my assistant anymore. Must you still nag?” Jumin rolled his eyes.  
“This is out of concern for Min-ji! She is important to me!” She was practically shouting by now, and she had gathered attention to herself from the guests at the party, who started to stare.  
“Oh?” Jumin raised his eyes.  
Jaehee was becoming aware of the stares and was having trouble finding her words. “M-my friend. A dear friend. Do not. . . Mr. Han. . . Stop flirting. With my. . .” she trailed off, embarrassed, running out of the room as she felt tears flooding out of her eyes.  
“Jaehee?” Min-ji felt her heart sink seeing the woman run out so upset. What was going on? She seemed very protective of Min-ji just now, and that honestly made her feel good—special. Could it be that Jaehee had developed deeper feelings for her? She could only hope. She handed Elizabeth back to Jumin and with shaking knees, stood up and ran a bit awkwardly after Jaehee.  
Jaehee had locked herself in the nearest bathroom and was trying to breathe. When she heard a little knock at the door, she jumped, a bit startled. “O-occupied!” she called out.  
“Jaehee, it's me. . . Can you please let me in?”  
Jaehee was reluctant to open the door, but she obliged.  
Once Min-ji had come in and shut the door behind her, she was very close to Jaehee. In fact, their noses were nearly touching, they were so close. Jaehee felt her cheeks get hot again. Why was it doing this? Lately, she felt so hot and nervous around her. She was a girl, her roommate, and her best friend, so why was she getting like this? What was this feeling?  
“Jaehee...” Min-ji noticed that she seemed a little flustered, and she backed away a little, keeping more of a distance between them. “Are you alright? You seemed a bit shaken up back there.”  
“I. . . I don't know. I just. . . I didn't want him talking like that to you. Wanting you in his lap? That… That is inappropriate behavior.”  
“That is sweet of you for worrying, Jaehee, but . . . are you sure that is all?”  
“I. . . don't know. I can't seem to sort out my feelings. We're best friends, but . . . I think I want to be more than that? But you are a girl! What more is there to be than best friends? We are as close as we can get, right? It's silly, isn't it?” She looked down, tears brimming her eyes again.  
Min-ji's heart skipped a beat. Was this a dream? “That's not silly at all, Jaehee,” her voice cracked slightly. She was just so happy! Min-ji ran a soothing hand through Jaehee's hair, and once she looked up, on whim, Min-ji kissed her suddenly.  
Jaehee gasped, her eyes widening at the sudden gesture, and she felt tears spill from her eyes again. She found her lips pressing against Min-ji's in return, almost hungrily kissing her back. Was that she wanted? She wasn't completely sure, but it felt so nice, and she felt like a weight had suddenly been lifted from her.  
Immersed in their kiss, when they heard a knock at the bathroom door, all they could do was mumble “Occupied,” before going back to kissing.


End file.
